1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device capable of measuring temperature at a low driving voltage.
2. Related Art
A system including semiconductor devices therein may measure a temperature and control various operation parameters of the semiconductor devices according to the measured temperature.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a temperature voltage generator according to a prior art.
The temperature voltage generator includes a voltage controller 10 configured to receive a reference voltage VIN and generate a control voltage VC; and a voltage output device 20 configured to output a temperature voltage VTEMP according to the control voltage VC. The voltage controller 10 includes a resistor R1 and an NMOS transistor N1, both of which are connected in series. The voltage output device 20 includes resistors R2, R3 and an NMOS transistor N2, all of which are connected in series.
FIG. 2 is a graph illustrating issues related to a temperature voltage generator according to the prior art of FIG. 1 at a low driving voltage VDRV.
The slope and the level of the temperature voltage VTEMP in FIG. 2 may be adjusted by varying resistance values of the resistors R1˜R3 and the reference voltage VIN. As the the driving voltage VDRV falls as illustrated in FIG. 2, the slope of the temperature voltage VTEMP of the conventional temperature voltage generator decreases. Since the slope of the temperature voltage VTEMP generated by the temperature voltage generator having the lower driving voltage VDRVL decreases, the same change in the temperature voltage VTEMP results in a larger change in measured temperature T than that generated by the temperature voltage generator having a higher driving voltage VDRVH. As a result, measurement of a temperature by the temperature voltage generator operating under the lower driving voltage VDRVL makes precise measuring difficult.